


I can't put my finger on it

by Insideblue



Series: GoT insti! AU (Theon/Jon (Robb) [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M, chicos que se quieren, quien sabe a dónde va esto, y que no tienen idea de nada
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-07 13:51:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insideblue/pseuds/Insideblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Empieza casi de casualidad. Una de esas circunstancias en las que los acontecimientos se apilan los unos sobre los otros a tal velocidad que no tiene sentido intentar evitarlos. Tampoco habría sabido cómo hacerlo, piensa más tarde, cuando tendido en la cama a la mañana siguiente, empiecen a ordenase lentamente en su cabeza, como pasar la imagen por un cristal empañado para ir poco a poco descubriendo la imagen que se aprecia más allá.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vanhea_scratch](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=vanhea_scratch), [darkilluz](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=darkilluz).



> Está ese AU de instituto que nunca termino de escribir pero del que al final siempre termino escribiendo pequeños drabbles. No hay una línea temporal exacta, ni una dirección exacta, pero el caso es que sigo escribiendolos, así que ya que al parecer toda resistencia es inútil, por aquí los iré dejando.

  
  
Empieza casi de casualidad. Una de esas circunstancias en las que los acontecimientos se apilan los unos sobre los otros a tal velocidad que no tiene sentido intentar evitarlos. Tampoco habría sabido cómo hacerlo, piensa más tarde, cuando tendido en la cama a la mañana siguiente, empiecen a ordenase lentamente en su cabeza, como pasar la imagen por un cristal empañado para ir poco a poco descubriendo la imagen que se aprecia más allá.  
  
Son muchos los motivos pero sólo uno de ellos cuenta realmente cuando Theon irrumpe en su habitación a las seis de la madrugada, botella en mano y el mal humor destilándose en el aire. Ya no queda nadie abajo. Los últimos ecos de la fiesta han ido apagándose entre risa, gritos, golpes y el sonido de cristales rotos que Jon ya se preocupará de localizar mañana.  
  
“¿Escondiéndote otra vez?” pregunta con una sonrisa semioculta por el morro de la botella, apoyándose contra la pared y robándole al whiskey un trago largo que arde en la garganta de Jon, obligándole a tragar saliva en un acto reflejo.  
  
No se molesta en contestar. Hace tiempo que lo sabe. Sospecha que hace tiempo que _ambos_ lo saben. Y es que las paredes son siempre más finas por las noches, y esta noche en concreto la voz de Robb las atraviesa, mezclándose con los gemidos de Jeyne y aunque las palabras llegan partidas, los susurros fragmentados, no es difícil imaginar lo que dice. No, Jon no se está escondiendo, aunque tal vez debería.  
  
Deja escapar una risa corta, sentándose al borde de la cama, la suave tela del edredón curvándose bajo las palmas de sus manos.  
“¿Qué cojones te hace gracia?” Theon deja caer la cabeza contra la pared y le mira entre pestañas entrecerradas, siempre un poco amenazante. Tiene la ropa alborotada. El pelo oscuro más rizado en las puntas, dónde el sudor empieza a secarse.  
  
“Nosotros dos. Somos muy graciosos, si lo piensas” contesta, más sincero de lo que ha sido nunca con él.  
  
Theon le mira un instante, dejando escapar el aire en un suspiro profundo. Rebusca en las profundidades de su bolsillo y saca lo que Jon supone que es algo más que un cigarrillo. La luz que sucede al chasquido del encendedor ilumina en ángulo oscuro los bordes hundidos de sus mejillas. Se acerca a él con paso lento, hasta quedar justo frente a él, las rodillas casi rozándose en el espacio que se acorta.  
  
“Demasiado para mi gusto” le tiende el cigarrillo y Jon aspira hasta que siente como el humo se desenrrosca en el interior de sus pulmones y el sabor opaco incendia por un segundo las paredes de su garganta. Lo siguiente son los labios de Theon en la piel de su cuello, despacio en la línea de la mejilla y luego esos labios sobre sus labios y Jon querría cubrirse los oídos, escapar de verdad por un segundo. Pero se enreda con él sobre la cama envuelto en la presencia que lo llena todo, desde el otro lado de la pared y cuando susurra “También para el mío” contra la lengua de Theon, contra la piel caliente que encuentra el camino dentro de la tela de sus pantalones, parece que pueda funcionar. Y Jon se aferra a eso, a eso y la risa de Theon, amarga contra su oreja pero no lo suficiente para echar abajo la ilusión.  
  
Y es así como empieza.  
  



	2. II (?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Te he visto mirándome antes. Desde las gradas. No te has perdido una sola jugada . ¿Pero sabes qué? Resulta que me gusta que me mires.

La campana que marca la llegada de las dos en punto estalla en un sonido chirriante y metálico, haciendo que Jon frunza el ceño con fastidio. Su profesor sigue hablando como si nada, algo sobre las guerras de sucesión y reyes locos y leyendas acerca de dragones legendarios que pueblan el folclore de los pueblos antiguos.  
  
“Los Targaryen estaban convencidos de que la sangre de los dragones corría por sus venas. El capítulo cinco de vuestro libro, el que tenéis que estudiar para el lunes, trata el tema con profundidad. _Para el lunes_ , no el martes o el miércoles, ¿me estáis escuchando?”  
  
La clase contesta con ese “Sí” colectivo que ha ido adquiriendo carácter de letanía en una generación tras otra y que se arrastra perezosamente en la _i_ y el señor Aemón da por fin zanjada la clase, negando con la cabeza para sí con cierto desaliento cuando se vuelve para borrar la pizarra.  
  
Jon apila sus libros sin cuidado y prácticamente los lanza dentro de la mochila, esforzándose por cerrar la cremallera que lleva desde principios de semana negándose a cooperar, ya sea por la cercanía de las vacaciones o simplemente por molestarle, amenazando con la posibilidad de tener que comprarse una nueva a solo dos semanas de que terminen las clases.  
  
En los pasillos, el resto de estudiantes se mueven con el ímpetu característico de los viernes, saltando de una conversación a otra, sin prisa por llegar a casa o por moverse en general. Sam le hace un gesto desde su taquilla para que se acerque, pero Jon le esquiva con una sonrisa, llevándose la mano cerca de la oreja en un gesto rápido que viene a decir _Te llamo luego_ , y apura el paso para llegar a la puerta, dónde se supone que ha quedado con Robb que, para no variar, llega tarde.  
  
Ya ha caminado dos veces toda la longitud del patio, el talón de un pie contra la punta del otro, cuando una mano sale de la nada y tira de él antes de que pueda siquiera reaccionar.  
  
La puerta del cuarto de las escobas se cierra tras él con un gemido y un golpe seco y Jon solo puede murmurar un ahogado Pero qué cojones—? antes de que su espalda impacte contra las estanterías que recubren la pared llevada por la inercia y se dé cuenta de que le sobra la pregunta, la silueta y el fantasma de la sonrisa que se adivinan entre las finas líneas de luz que se filtran por las rendijas dejándola pendiendo en el aire.  
  
Joder.  
  
—Te he visto mirándome antes. Desde las gradas. No te has perdido una sola jugada — Theon, que huele a sal, a viento, a aliento entrecortado que pesa en la cavidad reducida de las cuatro paredes que se encogen con su presencia. Avanza unos pasos hacia él, acorta unos centímetros, lo suficiente para que las yemas de sus dedos acaricien los labios de Jon, una presión breve, casi efímera, que termina en su mejilla, reposando ahí, puntos de calor parecen emanar de su propia piel, fría con el aire de la mañana. — ¿Pero sabes qué? Resulta que me gusta que me mires.  
  
Jon responde en un susurro agrietado, la sangre latiéndole en la garganta.  
  
—Otra vez no, Theon— dice, sonándose a si mismo demasiado débil, inconsistente—No—repite, más firme.  
  
Pero Theon ríe, sus dedos dibujando una curva en el cuello de Jon, cayendo en picado por la tela de su camiseta hasta trazar una línea recta sobre la tela de su pantalón “No. Claro que no”.  
  
Le aparta la mano de un manotazo.  
  
—Theon—sisea—Robb me está buscando, va a— -

Theon asiente, separándose solo lo justo para mirarle, la sonrisa afilada, el iris una fina línea gris tras sus ojos entrecerrados.  
  
—Robb…—pronuncia despacio— No va a buscar aquí. Ni siquiera nos ha visto entrar.  
  
Jon hace ademán de avanzar.  
  
—Déjame salir.  
  
Theon no le hace caso. Da paso más, menos centímetros. Inclina la cabeza, los labios cerca de su cuello, la respiración en su oreja es como electricidad en el agua, una tormenta entera en el hueco de su estómago. Jon resopla, empujándole con todas sus fuerzas, pero solo consigue arrancarle una carcajada desquiciante, que hace que a Jon el estómago se le encoja de rabia.  
  
Tira de él con una mano para hacerle a un lado e intentar alcanzar el pomo de la puerta.  
  
—Ah-ah— Theon niega con la cabeza, cierra una mano firme alrededor de su muñeca, utilizando todo su peso para encajarle de nuevo contra las estanterías.  
  
Jon gruñe.  
  
—Te juro que como no— -  
  
—Uhm. Promesas. Parece que la cosa mejora.  
  
En la estrecha línea en que sus cuerpos se tocan el aire se expresa, casi asfixiante, y Theon mueve la cadera en un semi círculo, rozándose contra la tela de su pantalón, empalmado y caliente. Jon aprieta la lengua entre los dientes.  
  
—Venga, Jon. Solo una vez más— dice, las palabras haciendo cosquillas sobre la piel de su mandíbula. Una línea de electricidad le baja por la espina dorsal cuando nota el borde de sus dientes —Déjame — y déjame son sus manos deshaciendo los botones que quedan, separando la tela, la saliva templada cuando le lame la garganta y el dorso de su mano rozándole despacio la polla, el contacto áspero y tenue y Jon va a decir que no, _necesita_ decir que no, apartarle y salir corriendo, una parte de su mente plenamente consciente de que esto, esta cosa que nació sin querer, peligrosa y desesperada, es una espiral que se enrosca, y de la que una vez dentro, no sabe si podrá salir, pero Theon parece encontrar en su silencio toda las respuestas que necesita, sus dedos doblándose en torno a la piel y lo que Jon dice es sí, sin querer, gime _Sí_.

Y después de eso solo hay sudor. En la base de la espalda de Theon, cuando los dedos de Jon buscan la piel bajo su camiseta. En su propia piel cuando el aire empieza a tornarse más denso, cada respiración condensándose en la piel del otro, las bocas tan cerca que se agota el oxígeno y un calor enloquecido que le empaña la mirada. Theon suelta una risa corta cuando trata de besarle y chocan, las gafas de Jon escurriéndose por el puente de la nariz “Ni se te ocurra quitártelas” gruñe, cuando Jon hace ademán de alzar la mano “Déjatelas puestas. Esto no” tira del borde de la camiseta de Jon hasta sacársela por la cabeza, deshaciéndose de la suya propia sin miramientos. Baja, lamiendo, mordiendo, toda la línea de su abdomen. Besa bajo su ombligo y más abajo aún, arrastrando la lengua toda la extensión de su polla, de abajo a arriba, metiéndosela en la boca de golpe, hasta que Jon jadea espeso, las manos ancladas con tanta fuerza al borde de la estantería que sentiría dolor si fuese capaz de sentir algo más que los labios que se cierran alrededor de su polla. La lengua de Theon se entretiene en delinear un dibujo de formas entrelazadas y Jon se mueve sin poder evitarlo. Embiste sin cuidado. Profundo. Adelanta una mano para enterrar los dedos entre su pelo, tirando de él hacia arriba con fuerza. Theon deja escapar un “ah” mitad dolor, mitad protesta, pero Jon le besa con la boca abierta, más dientes que labios, su propio sabor y el de Theon confundiéndose en la lengua. Usa la otra mano para deshacerse de su pantalón a estirones y acaricia la curva del culo, la suave concavidad de la espalda, empujando para acércale más, así, su polla contra la piel mojada de Jon hasta que solo hay carne que resbala, embestidas sin ritmo que a veces les hacen chocar en el lugar exacto, ahí, justo ahí dónde es tan intenso que Jon solo puede aumentar el ritmo, más, más rápido, ciego y apretando los dientes, tan cerca que como si quisiera llorar, gritar, al mismo tiempo. La voz de Theon se rompe contra la raíz de su cuello, “Así, joderJon. Así, ahí- más, no pares, _ah_ -joder” y solo un poco más, los dedos de Theon enroscándose alrededor de sus pollas, aumentando la fricción, apretando un poco y cuando Theon se corre, la frente pesada contra la mejilla de Jon, un suspiro que se alarga en un gemido ronco, su mano más lenta, casi sin ritmo, manchándoles a los dos, Jon se corre también, latiendo desde las raíces de su cuerpo, un burbujeo en las puntas de los dedos y Joder Theon ostia dios joder.  
  
El corazón todavía le late en los oídos cuando Theon se separa, tomándose un instante para coger aire, limpiándose las manos en un paño viejo que encuentra en una de las estanterías. Se lo lanza a Jon antes de subirse los pantalones y rebusca a tientas hasta dar con su camiseta en algún lugar en el suelo.

Enciende un cigarrillo, la llama de su mechero una luz efímera que corta un instante la oscuridad.  
  
“¿Seguro que no habrá próxima vez?”  
  
Jon resopla. Se aparta el flequillo que se le ha pegado a la frente.  
  
“Me gustas más cuando no hablas”  
  
“Uhm” exhala en dirección a su cara y Jon se aparta para esquivar el humo, gruñendo un _Serás imbécil_ que suena poco convincente bajo la tela de la camiseta que intenta ponerse sin mucha gracia “¿Vamos?”  
  
“¿Vamos?”  
  
Theon abre la puerta, la luz repentina cegando a Jon por un instante. Asiente.  
  
“He quedado con Robb para hacer los deberes. En vuestra casa” dice y empieza a andar sin esperar a que le siga.  
  
Jon se quita las gafas, se frota los ojos con demasiada fuerza.  
  
 _Genial_ piensa, saliendo tras él _Fantástico_ cuando ve que alza la mano para saludar a Robb, que espera sentado en la salida del colegio con expresión extrañada, gritando algo en su dirección _Como si esto no pudiera empeorar más todavía._

 

 


End file.
